


Young Love

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Hot, Kissing, Love, Music, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Surprises, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harry decides to surprise you with a wonderful dinner.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Kudos: 30





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is told in Harry’s POV (one of my absolute favourite things to do). Have some fluff~

Call me a fool in love, but she made me feel young again. I’ve always been teased about my age, even when I _was_ young, but it’s been happening a lot more recently with the Team Flash youngsters.

Okay, yes, I heard it then.

But there’s just something about (Y/N)…

We’ve been together now quite a while, but I must say, it feels like the day I met her. My heart still pounds when she walks into the room. She’ll even say things that make me stutter, outing me as an unintelligible scientist when I normally am very articulate. And I think it’s reasonably needless to say our intimacy has not once been cast on a downward slope. She challenges me and turns my world on its head. I am the luckiest man in the Multiverse.

I love her with everything that I am.

Which is why I am surprising her with this dinner.

I hear the door open and close, and the usual sounds of her bag, keys, and shoes coming off in the entryway.

“Harry!” she exclaims, eyes big and wide and beautiful. She sees the arrangement on the dinner table, complete with what some might deem an expensive bottle of wine. “What is all this?”

I smile and move closer towards her, my hands finding one of their favourite places - her waist. Her palms lay flat against my chest and this is what home feels like. Forget the dictionary entries. _This_ is it.

“Do you like it?” I ask. I’m usually sure about most things, but I always second guess myself around her. “I thought you deserved a little something special.”

“You are quite possibly the sweetest man,” she claims. That earns her a kiss.

“Many would be happy to argue with you,” I point out.

“Then I would be happy to kick their asses in your name.”

Did I mention I love this woman?

I chuckle deeply into her hair as she presses her body against mine. She smells like strawberries and cream today, and suddenly I find myself hungry in more ways than one. I pull away before my urges get the better of me. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“Shall we eat?” I ask.

“Have you locked the door?” she counters.

“Why would I do that?”

“Hare, need I remind you of the last time we tried something like this?”

I think back to the time she was referring, wherein Allen, Ramon, and Dibny walked in unannounced to our shared apartment and proceeded to ravage the dinner I made for (Y/N) and well overstayed their welcome.

A noise bubbles up from my throat.

“Exactly,” she says. “Now, you lock the door, and I’ll set the mood lighting.”

“Mood lighting?” I echo, very much liking the sound of that. I turn the deadbolt on the door.

“Mmhmm.” She uses the dimmer switch to create a sultry low-light. “Sexy, right?”

“Absolutely,” I say, now heading over to the table to pull out a chair for her. “As is the lighting.” (Y/N) pulls me down by the collar of my shirt to press her candy lips to mine. If I could simply forgo the meal and have that form of dessert instead, I would.

We have a tremendous time, discussing our workdays, swapping stories from our respective annoying or humorous coworkers. We talk about times from our past, and our plans for the future - both mere days away and for the rest of our lives.

I’d chosen to have the satellite radio on quietly in the background, a channel with a mix of various genres. (Y/N) has an eclectic musical taste, so I knew this would be the right choice. However, as we now wash up, a song comes on that I’d heard before, but can’t quite place. I do remember that she likes this one, with its steady bass and its numerous euphemisms for sex.

She gasps. “This is our song!”

“This is not our song,” I tell her.

“It’s _one_ of our songs,” she clarifies, shooting me one of her flirtatious winks, then picks up the system’s remote to adjust the volume to a slightly higher level. It’s as if the song brings out something in her - the way her body moves as she feels the rhythm. I can’t take my eyes off of her. I never can.

She dances over to me and takes the dish towel from my hands, only to bring it around my neck and bring my body closer to hers. I beam at her and her attempts. I decide to surprise her again.

I reach around to take the towel from her around my neck and chuck it to the floor. My hands find their spot on her waist again and move them, effectively making her swivel her hips for me. Of course, she grins and continues the motions on her own accord. Soon, she’s made it so that her back is to me, and… _God_ \- she _grinds_ against my body. I feel as if I’m standing in a furnace, having the flames swallow me whole. I sweep her hair off to one side and fasten my lips to her shoulder and let them travel upward. She truly does taste better than any dessert.

And when I press my pelvis to her rear, she makes a noise better than any piece of music.

Our dancing falls to a halt. (Y/N) turns to face me.

“Harry?” She looks up at me with that unmistakable glint in her darkened eyes.

I know that look all too well. It brings out this side of me that only she could unlock. It’s the look that makes me feel young at heart.

“Yes?”

“Let’s go to bed.”

If you’ll excuse me, my heart beckons.


End file.
